With computer and communication technology advances over recent years, the need for effectively merging scheduling capabilities with communication capabilities has become great. While present calendar systems allow clients to draw information and schedules from their calendar, these systems are limited in their ability to facilitate communication between an individual and a group or list of callees. Clients requiring group meeting capabilities like teachers, managers, brokers, etc. have particular problems in arranging and executing calendar calls to lists of callees.